Room of Requirements
by mysassygirl
Summary: She had to go to him. She needed to find him. She was in a mission, and it was to find him. But what happens next when she does? [Oneshot]


She ran passed the great hall, her heart pumping wildly. She had to go to him. She needed to find him fast before it was too late; and even if people started to stare at her actions, she didn't care. She was in a mission, and it was to find him.

She dragged her feet towards the dungeons hoping that he would be there. She gave a frustrated sigh when one of his companions insulted her before saying that he had not yet been seen in the dungeons since morning. She continued to her mission, now heading towards the library. She mentally slapped her head after remembering one thing.

He never comes to the library unless he's with me… 

She continued to drag her feet to the owlery hoping to catch a glimpse of his face. She wanted so badly to meet his blue eyes. She gave a disappointed sigh after seeing the owlery empty. She then realized that classes had started. She felt her brain nag at her for missing her class. But she didn't care. She didn't care even if she was given detention for missing it. She didn't care if she would disappoint her professor. She didn't care if it would affect her grade. She only cared about one thing at that moment, and that was seeing him. She continued to run remembering his first class of the day. She stopped in front of the Potions classroom trying catch a glimpse inside the classroom. She tried to see if he was in his first class. But to her disappointment, she couldn't see his face in the crowd.

Feeling really exhausted, she sat at the corridor. She felt her pulse at a high rate. Her breathings became really hard to make. She was hyperventilating. She closed her eyes as she thought about his face, his features to be exact. She remembered looking deeply into his eyes; his warm blue eyes whenever he's happy, and dark grey whenever he's angry. She pictured in her mind his soft red lips. The lips she enjoyed kissing during their said head meeting; and then a thought struck her like lightning.

Of course! Why the hell didn't I think of that! 

She nagged herself in her mind as she began racing to the head's dormitory. She rushed inside as soon as she said the password. She even heard the portrait call out to her for shoving him like that. She looked around in the common room to see any signs of him. She then ran to his room. She called and called him repeatedly but no voice replied. She felt hot tears flow out of her eyes. She wanted to give up but she can't. She knew that if she gave up, it would mean that she didn't love him. But she really loved him. She was really dying to see him that time. She wanted to touch his face, kiss him in their favorite place in the world. She repeated the last statement and smacked her forehead.

"Our favorite place in the world!" she said out loud.

Again, she found herself ran like a cheetah. She felt her mind swirl as she had flashbacks of them.

Flashbacks

"I told you to be her on time." He said stomping his feet 

"_I'm sorry, McGonagall kept us." She said with puppy eyes trying to make him calm. _

"_I was so worried if you must know! I thought something happened to you!" he screamed._

_She then felt his strong arms around her as tears started to fall. She hugged him back. The two was locked in a two-minute hug before kissing each other fully on the lips._

"_How could you kiss her like that? We're together and you come kissing other girls!" she screamed at his face._

"_Please listen to me! I only did that so I can make her stop bugging me!" he pleaded._

"_Oh that's rich! As if by kissing her it would make her go away!" she said before storming out of the room._

_Tears were flowing out of her eyes. She had never seen anything like that before. She approached him and looked at him in the eye. She saw pure love in the eyes that looked back at her. She thanked him for the best present she had in the world before kissing hip on the lips. _

"_I love you, you know that?" he said while he hugged her inside their favorite place in the world._

"_I know…because If you didn't I wouldn't be here at all." _

"_You know…sometimes I regret teaching you to be cheeky." He said before smiling down at her._

"_And I regret that I actually let you teach me." she said jokingly._

_He pulled away from their hug._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" he said in a threatening voice._

"_You know, there's one more thing I regret." She said facing him with a serious face._

"_What?" he snapped._

"_Not teaching you to distinguish a joke." She said before kissing him._

_His anger then was washed away by the kiss. He smiled inwardly and continued to kiss her._

End of Flashbacks

She smiled happily at the thoughts she had and entered their favorite room. She found him looking at her with surprise written all over her face.

"What are you doing –" he said in an angered tone before a pair of soft lips cut him off.

She kissed him as if she had never done it before. She let his tongue enter her mouth and he did the same. They pulled for air after a full minute kiss. Both of them began catching for their breaths before he looked at her again.

"Why did you come? I thought you liked it better with him?" he said in a soft and sad voice.

She made a face before speaking which irritated him.

"So you really want me to be with him do you? Fine then." She said before leaving.

She was almost near the door when a pair of strong arms held her back.

"I don't." he said softly.

"You know, if you want to be in this relationship, you should trust me. I have always loved you and I will always will. That's never going to change at all."

"But –he – said – you…" he trailed before being cut off again.

"You know, there is always one thing I hate about you. You believe too much. He's your enemy remember?" she smiled at him.

A realization struck and he smiled back. He knew she loved him. He knew that she's never going to leave him. And he was happy about it so much.

"There's one question I have been meaning to tell you," he said.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said looking at her lovingly.

She stared at him with love in her eyes. She held hands with him so tightly.

"No." she said.

This shocked him so much. His happiness drained at him too quickly.

"Let me finish!" she said knowing that he would jump into conclusions.

"Because," she said making it look like a suspense movie.

"Just tell it!" he said at her growing impatiently.

"Tsk, tsk, temper my dear." She smirked at how she was able to frustrate him.

"Damn it!" he said.

"Now, now…you don't want' me not to continue do you?" she said having fun seeing his irritated face.

"Ok…ok…go on," he said calming down a bit.

"Because I, as I was going to say before rudely interrupted by someone," she said glancing at his direction while smiling at his angry face.

She placed a very serious face, which made him feel tense.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, have been your girlfriend from the start, Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said before smiling at him again.

His head lit up and smiled at her. He had never been that happy in his life. He kissed her and passionately and she kissed back.

The two was indulged in a very long kiss that they didn't realize the room changing. It was when Hermione felt soft cushion hit her legs that they realize it change. She broke off the kiss and looked at her surroundings.

"That's odd, I never wished for anything like this," she said before glaring at Draco.

"I always knew that this room agreed with me," he said smugly.

And he continued their kiss. Hermione then pulled away not wanting Draco to win.

"Ha! You –" she said but was cut off again.

She pulled away repeatedly until Draco began to get irritated.

"Damn it! For once Hermione, could you at least not break off the kiss?" he said frustrated at what his girlfriend was doing.

"Only in one condition."

"What?" he snapped.

"You better make it worth it." She said before, this time, pulling him into a kiss.

Draco smiled and closed his eyes. The two shared the most wonderful kiss they have ever had, in their most favorite place in the world, the room of requirements.


End file.
